1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shelf stable, semi-moist, simulated egg product. The product is particularly suitable for human consumption but may be used as a pet food also.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made to produce a shelf stable simulated egg product. These products have not been successful. For one thing, there has not been a semi-moist simultated egg product which would retain its characteristics and yet be free from bacteriological degradation. Other things contributing to prior art failures have been change in color and rancidity, if an attempt was made to preserve the product other than by aseptic canning. The product herein claimed overcomes the inefficiencies of the prior art and provides a stable, pleasant tasting simulated egg product.